Domeny i prefektury Japonii
Lista Feudalnych Domen i Prefektur Japonii. Postacie te zwykle nie pojawiają się w mandze oraz anime, ale są rysowane w oficjalnych grafikach oraz szkicach lub są wymieniane w różnych kanonicznych źródłach. Wiele z nich opiera się na postaciach z wcześniejszych serii Himaruyi. Feudalne Domeny Postacie te pojawiły się w '''The World at War' i Fool of Owari, reprezentując różne terytoria lub klany feudalnej Japonii. Podczas gdy Aizu i Mito pojawili się we wcześniejszej fabule (Black Ships Have Come!), pozostałe trzy pojawiły się tylko w tej niedokończonej historii, chociaż Owari jest jedynym zaangażowanym w rzeczywistą historię (z Kanazawą i Sendai pojawiającymi się w dopiskach). Każda postać jest oparta na postaci z jednego z poprzednich webcomiców Himaruyi. Informacje na temat Osaki można znaleźć w Osaka.'' Jednakże, Himaruya opublikował później projekty personifikacji nowoczesnych prefektur Japonii, które nie są podobne do jego innych postaci. Ze względu na niedokończony status Owari, nie jest pewne, czy Kanazawa i Sendai nadal są kanoniczne i czy nadal notatki do innych postaci nadal mogą uważane być za takowe. Aizu Postać reprezentująca domenę Aizu (należąca niegdyś do Prowincji Mutsu, a obecnie najbardziej wysunięta na zachód połowa prefektury Fukushima). Jest bardzo poważny i lojalny, choć zbyt ostry, by nadążyć za zmieniającymi się czasami. Aizu próbował walczyć do końca podczas wojny Boshin, ale Sendai pociągnęła go ze sobą w dół i ostatecznie został pokonany przez swoją siostrę (Miharu), popadając w nędzę. W Black Ships Have Come! '''jest postacią pokazującą, że Japończycy znajdują sposoby, aby dogadać się z ludźmi z zachodu, chociaż Mito opiernicza go za jego pomysł. Jego postać została stworzona na podstawie '''Homare Aizu z serii Barjona Bombers. Kanazawa Postać reprezentująca domenę Kanazawy (Kagi) (obecnie prefektura Ishikawa). Zazwyczaj jest kapryśny i przygnębiony z powodu dużej ilości deszczu. Nie lubi walczyć i wolałby pisać poezję lub tworzyć sztukę. Jego postać została stworzona na podstawie Noto Kanazawy z serii Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club. Chociaż wersja Pure Noto również pojawiła się w serii Hetalia, wydaje się, że Kanazawa jest wzorowany na wcześniejszej osobowości i wyglądzie Noto (zwanym "Białym Noto"). Mito Postać reprezentująca domenę Mito, jest logicznym, porywczym i zrzędliwym człowiekiem o ogromnym ego i wybuchowym temperamencie. Ma silne poczucie sprawiedliwości, które może wymknąć się spod kontroli, co powoduje, że sprawia kłopoty innym. W paskach Black Ships, Mito wpada w złość na myśl o zawarciu pokoju z mocarstwami zachodnimi i nie chce brać udziału w obcowaniu z obcokrajowcami. Jego postać została stworzona na podstawie Junsa Mito z serii Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club. Owari Postać reprezentująca domenę Owari to dzik kobieta z bardzo "dziwną" osobowością, często jest pomijana ze względu na jej nacisk na bycie nonkonformistą. Jest bardzo głośna o pieniądzach i jedzeniu, a jej specjalnością jest wynalezienie dziwnych rodzajów żywności. Mówi się, że ma skomplikowaną relację z Mikawą. W niedokończonym Pasie Owari wzywa Japonię, by trzymał się z daleka od Oda Nobunaga, przyszłego władcy, ponieważ uważa go za hańbę. Podstawą jej projektu jest postać Miyako Owari z serii Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club, chociaż włosy Miyako są długie i blond, podczas gdy włosy Owariego są ciemne i trzymane w kokie. Mimo to zachowuje czerwone spinki do włosów, które Miyako nosi jako akcesoria we włosach. Sendai Postać reprezentująca domenę Sendai to głupia kobieta opisana jako "Włochy" dla Japonii. Uważa się ją za bezużyteczną oraz tchórzliwą i twierdzi, że zignoruje bitwy, jeśli jedzenie nie nadejdzie. Jej najbardziej godnymi uwagi cechami są jej warkocze i duży słomkowy kapelusz. Podstawą jej projektu jest postać Hagina Sendai z serii Barjona Bombers. Prefektury Te postacie pojawiły się jako chibi na stronie Himaruyi jako zaktualizowane wersje niektórych personifikacji, które zrobił dla japońskich prefektur lata wcześniej. Poza Osaką, żadna z tych postaci nie pojawiła się w żadnym komiksie innym niż Oglądanie WBC Razem ze wszystkimi japońskimi prefektami w tomie 4. Wiele postaci bardzo przypomina postać z wcześniejszych webiktyk Himaruyi, a niektóre z nich mogły być inspiracją dla tej postaci. Region Hokkaidō Region Hokkaidō ''' jest przedstawiony w kowbojskim kapeluszu i kamizelce, z podkoszulką. Wydaje się być właścicielem cielaka. Podstawą jego projektu jest postać Iyuta Nibutani z serii Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure. '''Region Tōhoku Prefektura Aomori '''ma czarne włosy z małym ahogem i brązowymi oczami. Przedstawiono go w czarnej koszuli z dopasowanymi spodniami, a także beżowej marynarki. Wydaje się również posiadać małe cętki. '''Prefektura Akita '''ma długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy i brązowe oczy. Jest przedstawiona w czarnym mundurze z czarnymi rajstopami i białymi butami. Została pociągnięta, trzymając maskę przerażającej twarzy. '''Prefektura Iwate '''ma długie, niebieskawo-szare włosy z grzywką i brązowymi oczami. Nosi beżowy beret i dwa małe kwiaty we włosach, jeden nad lewym uchem, a drugi we włosach po drugiej stronie. Przedstawiono ją w mundurze z beżową kurtką i ciemnozieloną spódnicą. Przedstawia ona, co wydaje się być białą księgą. Wygląda na to, że ma dziwnego zwierzaka. '''Prefektura Miyagi '''ma jasne włosy o długim ahoge, które spływają w dół i brązowe oczy. Jego wizerunek jest ubrany w mundur z ciemnoszarą kurtką i czarnym krawatem oraz w czarno-białe spodnie w kratę. Miyagi posiada również pelerynę, która ma wzór kółek w pobliżu jej dolnej krawędzi. W jednej ręce trzyma japoński miecz, aw drugiej zielone. '''Prefektura Fukushima '''ma czarne włosy z bokobrodami, brązowe oczy i grube brwi. Przedstawiony jest w czarnym dresie z akcentami z podwiniętymi rękawami. Wydaje się być właścicielem świni, którą nosi. '''Prefektura Yamagata '''ma krótkie, czarne włosy z grzywką, a prawą stronę trzyma się białą szpilką lub wsuwką. Jest przedstawiona w białej opasce, która ma mały kwiatek. Ma na sobie być może ciemną sukienkę z białym fartuchem, z dużym kokardą na plecach, czarnymi rajstopami i białymi butami. Pokazana jest w czarnych rękawiczkach i nosi garnek z gorącym jedzeniem. '''Region Kantō Prefektura Ibaraki Prefektura Tochigi Prefektura Gunma Prefektura Saitama Prefektura Chiba Prefektura Tōkyō Prefektura Kanagawa Region Chubu Prefektura Toyama Prefektura Ishika Prefektura Fukui Region Kansai Prefektura Mie Prefektura Shiga Prefektura Kyōto Prefektura Osaka ''Osobny artykuł Osaka'' Prefektura Hyōgo Prefektura Nara Prefektura Wakayama Region Shikoku Prefektura Tokushima Prefektura Kagawa Prefektura Ehime Prefektura Kōchi Region Kyushu Prefektura Fukuoka Prefektura Saga Prefektura Nagasaki Prefektura Kumamoto Prefektura Ōita Prefekura Miyazaki Prefektura Kagoshima Region Okinawa Prefektura Okinawa Kategoria:Kraje azjatyckie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postać z mangi Kategoria:Postać z anime Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Prefektury Kategoria:Hetalia Wiki